True Self
by ButteryBiscuit
Summary: What happens when Naruto decides to reveal her true self before the Chuunin Exam? how will everyone react? Who is this redhead that is interested in her? And will Sasuke do anything about it? Rated T GaaraxFem.Naruto


Chapter.1

I woke up from the sound of my alarm and got right up to take a shower so I wouldn't be late to meet my team. I yawned and stretched when Kyuu started talking.

**'You should tell them you know, it's been going on since you were in the academy kit"**

_'You know I can't so stop pressing me about it jeez'_

**'...stubborn brat'**

When Kyuu was done I continued to the bathroom to turn on the water. It was nice and warm but I started to get sinked into the feeling. I found myself drifting asleep and was thinking how I kind of want this moment to stay forever...

_'Brrrrr what the hell! Why is it so cold!?'_

**'You fell asleep while taking a shower and were like that for 2 hours'**

_'2 HOURS?!'_

**'That's what I said...2 hours'**

_'OH MY GOD I'M LATE!'_

Kyuubi was thinking how stupid she must look right now. Naruto was running around naked trying to find her bright orange jumpsuit.

_'Ah fuck it I'll wear something else I just can't find it!'_

Naruto found some clothes and booked out of her apartment but realized she was already late so she instead started to walk.

**'Wouldn't that bring suspiciousness to you? **Actually curious what she's doing. She usually wears that ugly bright jumpsuit and yells at the top of her lungs because she had to keep up that fake person she created since she was little.

_'Maybe it won't be as bad as I thought'_

**'You finally going to tell everyone your true self'**

_'It'll be boring to do it all at once...I'll be going part by part' I_ chuckled a little

'_Just to see their confused faces and expressions' _I said that with a devious smile

**'Yeah keep that smile on you'll get stares'**

_'Man let them stare not like I give a shit'_ but then Naruto really took notice...there WAS people staring, really hard too. Finally I reached the training grounds and saw pink hair, silver hair and...

_'Is that a duck's ass?'_

**'No kit that's just Sasuke' **said in a quite laughing tone

_"Right I forgot'_

"Hey guys" I said in a annoyed tone

"NARUTO! YOU-" Sakura stopped and gave a confused look. Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei turned to see what made her stop yelling, only to give the same look towards Naruto like Sakura was doing.

"You guys ok?" I said trying to sound worried as possible

Sasuke and Sakura was completely speechless and Kakashi-sensei was unsure if he should ask but asked anyway

"Naruto...what are you wearing?"

"Clothes...What else?"

"No I mean..."

Naruto was laughing up in her mind and so was Kyuubi. She gave them a puzzled but knew exactly what he was talking about. Naruto was wearing a long sleeved fish net and a black sleeveless V neck shaped shirt, black baggy cargo pants and my hair was in a bun with my bangs hanging and a black headband.

**'Basically you look hot' **Kyuubi didn't even try to hide amusement to what was happening.

_'I guess huh?'_

"Look I'm sorry late but why are we here if we aren't going to train?" I made sure I sounded rude as possible.

**'You bad'**

Kakashi-sensei was very shocked and so was the other two.

_'I didn't even say that to Kakashi' _Sasuke thought. He was having trouble processing what happened to his blonde teammate, but he wasn't the only one thinking that exact thing.

"Oh umm...I wanted to..." Kakashi-sensei couldn't even talk straight because of the sudden change, that and Naruto was giving him the look that says _'hurry the fuck up and talk or I'll punch it out'._

I got pissed waited and gave a glare at them. They flinched and were wondering what more surprising thing Naruto could still do. Right there Kyuubi was laughing his tail off.

"I wanted to know if you would like to participate in the Chuunin Exam" Kakashi was taken back because Naruto had that pissed _'are you serious' _look but avoided her eyes and continued, "since you were late I already discussed it with them already" he said that while pointing at the other two.

"Whatever not that I have a choice anyway" and I shrugged.

Kakashi stared and said, "You do, what are you talking about?"

**'Guess he doesn't know you already know huh?' *chuckle***

"What are YOU talking about?" Kakashi was a little curious on what she was going to continue to say. "The Chuunin Exam in the beginning requires 3 members-" Naruto looked at her shocked teammates and smiled amusingly. "What? Thought I didn't know? I'm not stupid"

"Ka...K...Kakashi-sensei...is that true?" Sakura said it very wearily. Sasuke turned to face Kakashi to ask him too but only for him to nod to Sakura's question.

**"Why didn't you tell us?"** Sasuke growled out

I laughed a little and Sasuke glared at her, but Naruto just rolled her eyes obviously not scared. Kakashi was really shocked; thinking how his student changed within a day. Sakura finally cut off everyone's thoughts and asked

"How you didn't tell us Kakashi-sensei?" while looking at the ground.

I then was looking at Sakura and was wondering how she graduated but then again everybody was thinking how I passed but Sakura has excellent control on chakra and had unusually super strength so I think she will be fine, she's also smart in some ways.

"Kakashi-sensei-"

Sakura looked up and Kakashi and Sasuke looked at Naruto. Naruto was looking away; aware of them looking at her.

"He probably didn't want to put pressure on us. Maybe he was considering that one of us might take the exam because it requires 3 people in the beginning. Or whatever he was thinking was probably for our sake."

The 3 was shocked because for once she was very calm and sounded reasonable.

Naruto shrugged and said

"But I don't care really, I'm guessing you guys already said yes right?"

Sakura and Sasuke nodded in response

**"Ha you got them good kit"**

_"Hahaha right did you see their faces throughout the whole conversation?!"_

"Do we go to the Chuunin Exam Arena?" I said with a yawn; very bored

It took awhile for Kakashi to register then nodded told them to meet him over there in 15 minutes. Naruto started walking ahead with her hands in her pockets. The other 2 didn't notice till she was a few feet away. They were both was in intrigued with the silence their blonde teammate was giving.

Then Sakura bumped into Naruto and Sasuke said

"Oi dobe what dumb person stops all suddenly?"

"Me obviously, you were referring to me so there was no point in asking", I said while walking again.

"I thought Naruto was going to yell or something" said Sakura clearly shocked along with Sasuke.

When the both of them continue to walk they saw Naruto talking to 3 other ninjas. The red head had a love character on his forehead, was carrying a heavy looking thing, and...had no eyebrows? The girl in the middle had 4 ponytails, was also carrying something, and was beautiful. The last one had weird purple...make-up? And too was carrying a wrapped thing on his back.

"Put me down! Put me down you gay make-up freak!" yelled Konohamaru

Udon and Moegi were behind Naruto very scared of the big ninjas.

Kankuro put Konohamaru infort of his face and said

"Its war paint you stupid dweeb", very pissed "god I hate kids"

"Then your hating yourself stupid", I said

The four ponytails laughed at Naruto's remark and Kankuro glared at the both of them. The redhead was very quiet and was observing Naruto and how she was behaving. He can see the pain and lifelessness her eye was presenting. He never imagined he would find someone like him.

"The Chuunin Exam is that way you're walking the wrong way", I said it short and to the point

Then Kankuro said,"Oh and how do you know we're taking the Chuunin Exam? Hmmm chibi" putting his arm around my shoulder and smirking at me.

I let him and saw my other teammates behind me watching.

"Why else would you be here"

"Maybe I want to see the sexy ladies here", he said with a pervert smile.

"What? The girls at the-" I looked up the see their headband "Sand Village ugly as hell that you have to come here to check our girls out?"

Before Kankuro could respond Temari got mad and yelled at Naruto, Kankuro flinched and dropped Konohamaru. Konohamaru stuck his tongue at Kankuro and ran to his friend that was still behind Naruto.

"I'M NOT UGLY YOU MIDGET!" Temari yelled; pissed off.

**"Hahahahahaha you are short!"**

_"Shut up Kyuubi"_

"I didn't say you were besides your beautiful so I figured you guys were siblings or something", I said with a shrug.

Temari blushed and Gaara and Kankuro just stood there. Naruto took that chance to walk and leave, the rest followed her. Right before Naruto Past Gaara, he grabbed her and squeezed her wrist. Sasuke felt rage boil up and jealously but tired to remain calm.

"Oi dobe lets go you're slowing us down"

"Like I can stupid and if I'm slowing you guys down just go"

Sakura and Sasuke just stood there still waiting for the redhead to let go.

Naruto was intensely looking into Gaara's eyes while talking to Kyuubi in her head.

**"Kit this boy is just like you"**

_"Yeah this boy lust for blood, so what tail?"_

**"He has the Shakaku; Ichibi"**

_"...so childhood was like mine huh?"_

**"Probably every village has jinchuriki, every one of them experiences a bad childhood different way but the same at the same time"**

Before Naruto could say something else the redhead broke the silence.

"What's your name?"


End file.
